Lazos de amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un Albertfic, con ( tres Alberts ! ) este fic esta colmado de amor, de cariño y deseando que les llegue a gustar tanto, como me gusta a mi continuar cada fic que sale y mi mente desea continuar brindando en cada historia, nueva... o de las que están por completarse
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic**_

 _ **Lazos de Amor**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

 _ **Albertfic**_

\- Por favor, no los separes, son solo unos niños… ¡Te lo suplico!

\- Tu marido me dejo en la calle, crees que cuando regrese… y no los vea… ¿Me busque?

\- No temo por lo que te hará mi marido… sino por lo que te hará Dios.

\- ¡Llévenselos!

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Mamiiiii!

\- ¡Suelentemeeeeee!

Los tres pequeños, fueron jalados con violencia, ella fue atada a una silla, viendo como se llevaban a sus hijos, los tres gritaban a sus pocos años, se defendían como si fueran ya unos hombres, ver atada a su madre, mientras que otros arrojaban líquidos y el desgraciado que daba la orden, fumaba con media sonrisa, su madre los miraba con ternura, calmándolos con la mirada y sonriéndoles, ella estaba enamorada de sus hombrecitos.

Al salir de la mansión, los vidrios explotaban, los niños que observaban todo veían su hogar arder, con su madre dentro. Gritando violentamente se zafaban de sus captores y golpeaban tratando de entrar al que fue su hogar desde que nacieron, pero los hombres los atrapaban.

William llegaba horas después, asustado daba órdenes de buscar a su mujer. Ella no estaba ahí. Sus hijos tampoco. Un anciano jardinero comentaba lo sucedido.

\- ¡Se los llevaron a los tres! No pude hacer nada, pero vi cuando Johnson entraba por un costado de las caballerizas, luego salió con alguien en sus brazos.

\- ¡Johnson!

El señor al que le debía dinero, al que tenía trabajando como encargado de la casa, había entrado bajo el fuego y sacado a su mujer. Pero sus hijos ya no estaban. El hombre al que había acusado ante la justicia por los asesinatos de varios de sus socios, estaba libre y ahora en venganza se había llevado a sus trillizos William Anthony, William Albert y William Alistar. Con la mirada perdida sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, Johnson lo calmaba contándole que su mujer había sido atada a una silla y que en vez de desatarla, se la había traído con ella. Cayeron algunos barrotes, ambos tenían rasguños, pero su mujer estaba mal, había visto como se llevaban a los niños y estaba perdida en su dolor.

\- Te juro Johnson, encontraré a mis hijos. Te pagare todo lo que te debo. No te alejes de mí, juro que recibirás mejor recompensa de la que crees.

\- No se preocupe señor, sé lo que ha hecho usted, sé porque no había dinero en su haber, era administrador de los Forward.

\- ¿Administrador? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque usted me juzgo por mi vestimenta, me ayudo aun sin tener nada, me dio de comer, me ha dado oportunidades que nadie había hecho antes.

\- Pensé que eras un vagabundo.

\- No señor, estudie en Suiza, me fue mal en mis negocios y salí de mi país para buscar suerte.

\- Te prometo que tendrás mejor puesto, la casa ya estaba vieja, mi mujer no quería que nos fuéramos, en cuanto encuentre a mis hijos, nos iremos a Norteamérica. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, mis hombres están tras ellos, te juro que si me devuelven a mis hijos, no les haré nada, pero si no…

\- Por su mujer, espero que puedan traer a sus hijos, ella se encuentra muy mal.

\- Se aprovecharon de que estaba en los tribunales, mis muchachos son muy listos, Johnson.

\- Pero si solo son unos niños, no se trata de los listos que sean, señor. Eran más de veinte hombres, si los hubiera enfrentado, no estaríamos con vida su mujer ni yo.

\- Hiciste bien, Johnson.

El médico le daba oportunidad al William de entrar a ver a su esposa, ella dormía, se veía tan hermosa, sus cabellos rizados dorados, su rostro afilado, era tan hermosa como sus tres hijos, habían sacado de ella esa belleza, al verla dormida, tomaba sus manos y las besaba, en susurros le decía que sus hijos estaban bien, que pronto regresarían.

Pasaban meses, habían recuperado a dos de los trillizos, la huella de encontrar a William Albert, era ir a América, había sido aventado en un barco.

Los otros dos se habían vuelto más agresivos William Anthony tenía lastimada una pierna, cuando lo encontraron habían escapado de sus captores, fue quien vio como a uno de sus hermanos lo lanzaron a la cubierta de un barco y observaba que se marchaba en él, mientras que William Alistar brincaba por todos lados, distrayendo a los hombres para que se alejaran de su hermano herido, tratando de buscar a su otro hermano que debía estar mal, pues no se levantaba de la red en la que había caído, cuando por fin llegaban los hombres de su padre, los dos niños observaban el mar como se perdía el barco en el que uno de ellos iba dentro.

La familia Andrew se traslado a América, el barco había llegado a New York, los investigadores buscaban al hijo que le faltaba a la Familia Andrew. La madre guardaba la esperanza de encontrarlo al tener dos versiones idénticas de su muchachito. William Alistar no se despegaba de su padre, iba con él a todos lados, mientras que después de varias cirugías, la madre se hacía cargo de que caminara su hijo y buscaba cuidar de él con esmero para que fuera tan fuerte como el otro hermano.

\- Vamos hijo, apóyate en mi.

\- No mamá, mejor deja que venga el señor, no quiero que te lastimes.

\- Estoy bien, ya estamos cerca de tu hermano, tu padre lo encontrará, presiento que pronto lo veremos entrar por esa puerta.

\- Si. Ya habían pasado tres años, los niños se estaban desarrollando y contaba con casi quince, eran muy altos y delgados. Para Rosemary era la fe de volverlos a ver juntos. Para William fue hacer justicia al ver morir al asesino de sus socios y lograr encontrar a dos de sus tres hijos. Para Johnson, era ver a la señora todo el tiempo esperar a su hijo perdido, como el padre se hacía cargo de todo, organizaba, administraba, volviendo a resurgir de las cenizas, multiplicando su fortuna.

En Chicago, Candy una jovencita corría con un papalote, cuando tropezaba y caía en el pasto. Un joven, se levantaba como resorte, y la ayudaba a levantarse

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¡Ahí! ¡Me duele!

\- ¿Te lastimaste?

Su rodilla estaba raspada, pero verlo a él preocupado por ella, la dejaba atónita, era un muchacho alto, de mirada azul cielo, de cabellos largos con un poco de bellos facial que ocultaba un poco su rostro. Al no poder quitar su mirada de la de él, solo asentía con la boca suelta, era un muchacho y lucía ropas viejas y desgastadas.

\- ¿Quieres que le lave la herida? hay un riachuelo por ahí, me lave el rostro esta mañana

\- ¿No tienes hogar?

\- No soy de aquí, estoy perdido, pero no te preocupes, no te haré daño, si quieres me voy.

\- No tengo miedo, ¿ves aquel lugar? Es un orfelinato, ahí vivo.

\- ¿No tienes padres?

\- No. Por lo que veo tu tampoco, puedes venir, la madre María te puede dar ropa y alimento.

\- No quisiera molestar.

\- No es molestia, me ayudaras a llegar, me duele mi rodilla.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Candy, Candy White

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Albert.

* * *

 _ **Un fic.. como pocos y a la vez inspirador, deseando que no solo sea este fic de trillizos y que venga uno que llego antes de este (Terryfic, de una valiosa y nueva amiga) deseando que cada uno, aquí y en cualquier tipo que sea de su agrado leer, se respete a los personajes, se respete a quienes escribimos y que recuerden que no importa como, estamos haciendo un esfuerzo extra... para ti, por ti y que vale la pena cuando nos comentas cosas positivas, eso, es la mejor paga.**_

 _ **Un mega abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

 _ **Albertfic**_

 ** _Lazos de Amor_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

La amistad de la niña, fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo, Albert tenía pesadillas, las personas del hogar lo cuidaban y hablaban con él, al saber que recordaba una tragedia donde el declaraba haber visto morir a su madre. Así ellas lo protegían y buscaban guardar su historial, para que no lo atacaran las mismas personas que habían atentado contra su familia.

Para Candy fue muy divertido, tenía un par de compañeros que la veían como una hermana y verla conversar con el rubio, era cobrarle ciertos celos, por darle tantas preferencias, el paso de los días adoptarían a uno de ellos y gracias a Albert ella lo tomaba con gratitud al ver que como era mucho mayor no sería adoptado, así ella tampoco se iría.

Se dio una oportunidad de estudiar para Candy, gracias al doctor del orfelinato conseguía que fuera a estudiar para enfermera, Albert trabajaba en varios lugares de obrero, cuando le avisaba que se iría.

\- Si, dicen que debo tener una profesión.

\- Debes ser la mejor, creo que si te gradúas podrás ayudarme a juntar dinero para poder viajar.

\- ¿Viajar?

\- Si, te dije que quiero ir en barco a… Inglaterra.

\- Es que… si, está bien, estaré en Chicago, si llegar a ir, te ayudare para juntar dinero.

\- Iré pronto, de ahí a New York y luego compraré boletos para los dos.

\- ¿Me llevarás contigo?

\- Si, cuando mi familia te vea, sabrá que… eres muy importante para mí.

\- ¡Albert! Iré contigo, reuniremos dinero y viajaremos juntos.

Candy se fue y Albert la despedía pero se sentía tan unido a ella, desde que la conoció que muy pronto buscaba la manera de irse a buscarla y trabajar cerca de donde estudiaba. Así rentaba una pensión y ella con el tiempo fue a vivir con él cuando ya pasaban los años.

Una tarde, en un auto viajaba William y su hijo Alistar, Candy lo vio y gritaba

\- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Los autos no se detenían tan fácilmente, pero sorprendido por el llamado, Alistar giraba a ver a la joven que vestía de enfermera, era tan parecida a su madre, y que lo llamara como… su hermano perdido.

Trato de buscar donde detenerse, para entonces ya no la encontraba, su padre que iba a su lado le preguntaba y al decirle, ambos buscaban por todos lados, ese era un indicio que hacía años buscaban, ahora tenían cierta seguridad de que su hijo perdido se encontraba en Chicago.

\- Si mamá, era una joven enfermera, muy hermosa, se parecía a ti, me ha llamado, Albert. La madre ajustaba un pañuelo, lloraba recordando a quien no habían encontrado. William Anthony, entraba corriendo al recibir el llamado de la familia y preguntaba de que se trataba la reunión, al enterarse sonreía emocionado, pues estaban en la ciudad donde alguien conocía a su hermano.

\- Tranquila madre, saldremos todos los días a caminar y a pasear por el lugar donde ella vio a mi hermano.

\- Si hijo, si. Mi Bert está aquí, por fin lo encontraremos.

En el departamento que rentaba, Candy llegaba molesta, ¡de donde había sacado para comprarse esa ropa? ¿Sería chofer de ese hombre? Incomoda por estar juntando por tanto tiempo para su viaje con él, esperaba a verlo llegar para ver porque no la saludo en la calle.

\- Hola Candy, estoy agotado, ¿hiciste algo de cenar?

\- No te hagas el tonto, bien que me viste cuando ibas con ese hombre, ¿donde está la ropa que usabas?

\- ¿De qué hablas, Candy?

\- Te vi manejar el auto, te grite y no te detenías.

\- Candy, estoy trabajando de lavaplatos, no manejo un auto, además el dueño solo me enseñó a manejar el camión para traer los víveres del restaurant.

\- Me estas engañando, estás trabajando más para ganarme porque yo he reunido más dinero.

\- ¡Candy!

Ella lloraba al ver que Albert la menospreciaba, el soltaba las cosas que traía y la abrazaba al ver que no le creía.

\- ¿Dónde me viste?

Albert levantaba la barbilla para ver como ella lloraba al sentirse engañada, cuando le describió como iba vestido y el hombre que iba con ese joven, se asustaba al pensar en su padre y en uno de sus hermanos, Candy había visto a alguien igual a él. Sin demora se llevaba a Candy hasta donde lo había visto, era el camino del hospital a la casa, el se iba con ella sin encontrar nada, pero si su hermano y su padre estaban ahí, era seguro que ya no sería necesario viajar a Inglaterra para ir a buscarlos. En silencio, volvía y le mostraba sus ahorros comentando,

\- Todo es tuyo, Candy. Jamás me iré sin ti.

\- Pensé que, te estorbaba, me dijiste que comía demasiado y…

\- ¡Tonta! Eso era un halago, me gusta que comas bien.

\- ¡Albert!

Ella lo abrazaba, porque aunque todos los pensaban como hermanos, ella lo estimaba distinto que a los que vivieron con ella en el orfelinato.

\- Candy, te contaré un secreto, pero no se lo dirás a nadie, sobre todo a tus compañeras de hospital que siempre conversas con ellas.

\- Albert, cuando tu y yo hablamos, nunca cuento nada de nosotros.

\- Porque les aseguras que somos hermanos, ¿No?

\- Si.

\- Candy, la tragedia que soñaba cuando llegue al orfelinato… era donde moría mi madre, pero… no les conté que tengo un padre y dos hermanos, y con lo que me has dicho, ellos están aquí.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano igual a ti?

\- ¡Dos! Nacimos trillizos iguales.

\- ¡Albert! El hombre con el que te confundí… ¿es tu hermano?

\- Si te he dicho que no salgo del restaurante, es verdad, Candy. No me gusta mentirte, a ti jamás te engañaría yo…

\- Yo tampoco te engañaría, Albert. Eres al único que… quiero.

El la elevo de su cintura y giraba con ella en el departamento, después continuaban con su rutina, pero algo en ellos había cambiado, esa palabra de Candy lo hacía sentir mejor, el dinero no le interesaba, ni siquiera lo conto, fue por él que temía que se fuera sin ella.

Por la mañana, ambos salían por el mismo lugar, no podía evitar sentir que vería de nuevo a su padre, que Candy había descrito al hombre alto, rubio de barba y bigotes grandes, ese era su padre. La dejo hasta el hospital y se iba al restaurante, por la tarde volvería a pasear, tenían que continuar viviendo, si su hermano no había escuchado a Candy, al menos pasaba por ese lugar.

Más tarde, en un auto lujoso, William Anthony y su madre bajaban al hospital, citaban con el director y llamaban a todas las enfermeras, quienes al ver a Anthony comentaban una a otra, hasta que entraba Candy.

\- ¡Oh!

La madre al ver a Candy, supo que se trataba de ella, la reacción al ver a Anthony su hijo, fue suficiente para elegirla,

\- Es ella Señor Director, quisiéramos hablar con ella. Candy abría sus ojos, miraba al joven tan elegante y atractivo, era igual a Albert, solo que… tenía mucho dinero y se notaba, sin embargo el también la miraba con una sonrisa y un brillo que no tenía la mirada de Albert. La Señora interrumpía y comentaba,

\- MI hijo me dijo que ayer alguien le gritaba con el nombre de Albert, ¿Fuiste tú?

Al ver que no respondía, solicitaba que las dejaran solas, sin embargo Anthony se acercaba a ella y comentaba,

\- Mamá, ella conoce a mi hermano, ella nos dirá donde está.

\- ¡Albert! Ayer me hablo de ti… por primera vez.

Anthony sonrió al ver como ella no le ocultaba nada, era tan hermosa, su mirada brillante y su cabello escondido en esa pequeña gorrita de enfermera, su hermano se la estaba pasando bien, pensaba divertido. La madre sacaba un pañuelo al escuchar lo que Candy decía y Candy dudosa le comentaba,

\- Me dijo que vio como explotaba su casa, con usted dentro. La madre angustiada al escuchar eso, gritaba y se cubría desbordando en llanto, - ¿Usted no es su madre? ¡A mí no van a engañarme! Trataron de matarlo, ustedes quienes son. Giraba a ver de nuevo a Anthony quién ya no sonreía y se dirigía a él- Porque te alias con ella, no sabes todo lo que Albert ha hecho para juntar dinero e irlos a buscar y tu traes a una madre… ¡El me dijo que murió!

Anthony ya no reía, recordaba como su madre se había quedado dentro y como al volver, se supo que Johnson el administrador la había sacado por la parte trasera, Albert nunca la vio con vida, era lógico lo que ella decía, pero fue su madre quien le respondía,

\- ¡Hija! Alguien me rescató y me salvó antes que explotará la casa, te juro que son mis trillizos, no bien a hacerle daño, es mi hijo ¡Es mi hijo!

\- Si se atreven a querer hacerle algo a mi Albert, ¡Se las verán conmigo!

Anthony volvió a sonreír divertido, ella estaba enamorada de su hermano, por eso lo miraba de esa forma.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su paciencia, sus comentarios y su tiempo**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
